Hino Akane
This article is about the Smile Pretty Cure! character Hino Akane. For the Futari wa Pretty Cure! and Max Heart character, please go to Fujita Akane. Hino Akane is one of the main Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. An unusually passionate girl, she is able to get into any mood easily, and loves to make others laugh. Her family runs a sukiyaki restaurant, and she often helps out there. In school, she is part of the volleyball team. She was born in Osaka and thus speaks in the Kansai dialect, like Tarte from Fresh Pretty Cure! Her alter ego is . Personality A girl with a heart bigger and more ardent then others with a good sense of justice who enjoys making others laugh. History Cure Sunny "The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! The Pretty Cure who holds the power of fire, Cure Sunny!'" 太陽サンサン熱血パワー！炎の力をもつプリキュア、キュアサニー ！ "Taiyou sansan nekketsu pawaa! Honō no chikara o motsu purikyua, ''Kyua Sanī'!"'' is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Akane. Cure Sunny has the power of Fire. Cure Sunny has bright orange hair, worn in a big bun on top of her head, with a few loose strands. Her outfit is mainly light orange, with bright orange lining and a small orange bow with a golden medallion in the centre. Her sleeves are a single white layer with small orange beads. The bottom of her top is split into petals, and the back extends out in a single pale yellow frilly piece. She wears dark orange tights beneath her skirt, long white boots with light orange toetips and heel, and orange ribbons at the top. Her white arm protectors are elbow length with orange ribbons at the end and light orange ribbons at the wrist. Appearence Akane has short red hair worn in a small ponytail with long bangs on both sides of her face, held with a hairclip on the right side. Her eyes are orange. Her normal outfit consists of a loose long sleeved orange shirt with multiple yellow stripes and red pockets, blue pants/leggings and red shoes. She wears her school uniform with a red tie, and a orange sweater tied around her waist. Quotes Etymology Hino (日野) - 日 has multiple meanings, but the one that fits the best will be "sun". 野 means "field" or "plain". Akane (あかね) - Akane means Madder red, the name of a shade of intense red. It is used mostly to describe the sun and sunset. Trivia *Although her theme color appears to be orange, Akane's name has the Japanese word for "red" in it. *The color of the circle depicted on the Japanese national flag is officially akane, and the translation of Japan's name "nippon" is incidentally "Land of the Rising Sun". *Cure Sunny is the first canon orange-clad Pretty Cure ever. *Akane is the first Cure to come from Osaka. *Cure Sunny is the second Cure to control fire, after Cure Rouge. *Akane is the second person in the Pretty Cure series to have this name, first being Akane from the first Pretty Cure series, who sells takoyaki. *Akane could share her family name and power with Hino Rei from Sailor Moon. Gallery sunny.PNG|Cure Sunny Akane .png|Akane Hino Sunnyyy.jpg Cure Sunny.PNG Merchandise Smile pretty cure merchandise.jpg Smile pretty cure merchandise 1.jpg Category:Stubs